The Trip to the Future
by TelepathicPrincess
Summary: Numbuh 4 goes 5 years to the future.The Kids Next Door are all grown up.Numbuh 4 learns about the romance and adventures in high school... CHAPTER 7 UP!BTW, its 3x4. 2x5 and 1xlizzie to let you know
1. The Machine

The Trip to the Future 

My first Kids Next Door fic. The main pairing is: Numbuh 4/Numbuh 3. Other pairings include: Numbuh 1/Lizzie and Numbuh 2/Numbuh 5. Well, basically Numbuh 4 travels to the future 5 years from now. He sees the KND all grown up and in high school, turning 16. He sees the pairings in high school too…

CHAPTER 1: The Machine 

It was an adult-free day. The Kids Next Door were bored to death. Numbuh 3 and 4 were watching old reruns of Rainbow Monkeys. Numbuh 4 was watching forcibly; while Numbuh 3 was bored by the constant repeat of old episodes.

Numbuh 5 was reading old magazines, and Numbuh 2 was thinking of a new flying adventure, but had no luck. He was wasting a bunch of paper by crumpling it.

Only Numbuh 1 was busy with something. He didn't say what, as it was a surprise. Finally, Numbuh 4 couldn't take it anymore.

"What the crud are we doing?" he yelled. "We should be fighting bad guys, not watching reruns of Rainbow Monkeys!"

"Hey!" Numbuh 3 said. "Rainbow Monkeys are cute and cuddly, not boring!"

"Yeah, right," Numbuh 4 replied.

"Hey, if you're so bored, go make a bracelet or something," Numbuh 5 said casually.

Numbuh 4 was about to say something back, when he remember something important.

"Whatever, you guys," he said. "I'm gonna go do something more interesting than hanging around here." With that, he went into his room.

He searched through his drawers for that important thing, but he couldn't find it.

"Where is it?" he whispered to himself. He thought of what would happen in horror if he didn't find it soon. Suddenly, he saw a piece of material sticking out from a dusty drawer. He pulled on the material, but it didn't budge. He tried again, but it still didn't move. Finally, he pulled so hard that he was out of breath, and he got the material. However, he swung to the back wall, and hurt his head.

"OUCH!" he said loudly. "Cruddy wall."

He stared at his bracelet proudly. It was made from black gimp, and it shined in the dim light. It wasn't his, of course. He made it for Kuki, or Numbuh 3, because it was her birthday today. He had no idea why no one had mentioned it yet, not even Numbuh 3 herself. But he was ready with what he thought was a great gift. He headed back to the main room, gift in his hand.

"Uhh, Numbuh 3, can we talk?" Numbuh 4 asked. "Sure!" said Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 2 and 5 looked at each other and snickered. They were about to say something when Numbuh 4 said, "Shut up, you guys!" He led Numbuh 3 to a quiet spot and said, "Happy Birthday, Numbuh 3." He gave her the bracelet and Numbuh 3 had stars in her eyes. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said, putting on the bracelet. "I love it." And she said nothing more. She just went back to watching Rainbow Monkeys. Numbuh 4 was about to call her back when Numbuh 1 came out of nowhere.

"Team, get over here right away!" he shouted. The team was led into the room where Numbuh 1 was about to unveil his surprise. They sat down on some couches and Numbuh 1 began to speak.

"As you all know, it's Numbuh 3's birthday, he started but was interrupted by everyone wishing Numbuh 3 a happy birthday.

"And well, as a team, Numbuh 3, we give you this," he continued. He brought out a machine that was made from a small fridge. It had no freezer, but two strange stones where the freezer should have been. They were shining brightly and looked like two cat eyes.

"Happy 11th birthday, Numbuh 3," said Numbuh 1.

"Wow!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed. "What is it?"

"It's a time machine," explained Numbuh 1. "You can go back in time and watch Rainbow Monkey episodes that were showed before your birth."

Numbuh 3 gasped. "Ohh, let me try it out now, please, please, please?"

"I can't," Numbuh 1 said. "I need to test it first. But first thing tomorrow, you can try it out."

"Awwww," said Numbuh 3.

"Oh, well, now go to bed, team," Numbuh 1 said. "I'm pooped."

The team headed to bed.

Later in the night, Numbuh 4 was feeling hungry. He headed to the kitchen for a midnight snack. He opened a fridge, and instantly, he got swooped inside.

"What the crud?" he said.

"PAST OR FUTURE?" said a robotic voice.

"Future? What are you talking about?" Numbuh 4 asked.

Everything started shaking and Numbuh 4 tripped. He had to close his eyes, as there was a blinding light. Suddenly, everything stopped. "ERROR!" cried the robotic voice. "Welcome to 5 years in the future!"

"What is it talking about?" Numbuh 4 wondered. He stepped out of the fridge and looked at his surroundings. He was in a dark alley, and he saw a bright light at the exit of the alley. He left the fridge behind, and walked into the opening.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're at Rainbow Wonders High School," replied a girl. Numbuh 4 turned around to see a girl with long, black, straight hair. She was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and long black bell-bottom pants. Her face had black make-up on it. All this matched her black lacy boots. Numbuh 4 recognized this girl.

"Kuki?" he asked.

That's the end of chapter 1. Hope u liked it and please review. In the next chapter, Numbuh 4 gets introduced to the school and his friends. Well, bye,

TelepathicPrincess


	2. Introducing Wallabee

**The Trip To The Future**

Hey! I didn't know that this fic would be so popular. Thanx for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Well, all of ur questions might be answered in this chapter. I won't delay any longer, so here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Introducing Wallabe 

Kuki gasped. "How did you know my name?" she asked.

"Kuki, don't you remember? Kids Next Door, fighting adults, and eating candy until our teeth fell out?" he replied.

Kuki was about to respond when someone called her name. "Chelsea! Come over here! It's lunch!" Kuki saw it was her friend, Rachel. "Coming, Rachel!" Kuki called back. Numbuh 4 took a good look at Rachel. She was very a long dress with nets were the sleeves were supposed to be. The dress was ruffled and short, and her stockings had skulls. Her black, leather boots were knee-high. And like Kuki, Rachel had make-up on, though not black, but purple.

"Chelsea?" Numbuh 4 asked. He then realized Kuki was leaving to go get lunch. "Kuki, don't leave me! I can't be alone in a play swarmed by teenagers!" Numbuh 4 cried.

"You can come with me if you tell me how you know about my past and my name," Kuki responded.

"OK, I'll tell, just take me with you," Numbuh 4 whined. "Whatever, come along," Kuki said. She rolled her eyes. "Kids," she thought. She led her to the cafeteria. Luckily, they were late for lunch and no one was outside, so no one could see Numbuh 4. Even Rachel impatiently walked ahead of Kuki.

As they headed into the cafeteria, Numbuh 4 asked, "Why did that girl call you Chelsea?"

"Because that's my new name," Chelsea said. "I changed it. Kuki's too weird."

"I think Kuki's a lovely name," Numbuh 4 said." Chelsea didn't reply.

"Why are you and your friend dressed like that?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Because we're Goths," she replied. Numbuh 4 was about to ask what a Goth is, but didn't bother. They headed into the cafeteria.

Numbuh 4 gasped at what he saw in the cafeteria. It was HUGE! It was probably as big as a grocery store, and looked like one too. There were aisles and aisles of different food. In one aisle, freshly grilled steaks were placed. In another aisle, piles of vegetables and fruits were being chopped for salads. But what really got Numbuh 4's attention was the aisle filled with fresh-baked goods, such as cakes, muffins, cupcakes, and more.

"Cool, right?" Chelsea asked. Numbuh 4 merely drooled. "I'll get you a lot of sweets, and lunch for myself. You go to that trashcan and hide there while I'll wait in line," Chelsea commanded.

Numbuh 4 stared at the long line. It could take hours just to get one salad. However, the sweets aisle was empty. There was no line.

"How come there's no line in that aisle?" Numbuh 4 asked, pointing to the sweets.

"Acne," Chelsea said. "What?" Numbuh 4 asked, but Chelsea was already standing in the line.

Numbuh 4 dragged his feet to the trashcan. He dumped himself in the trashcan, and waited. Many people dumped their leftovers on him, and soon he smelled like rotten caviar.

"Hey, kid, where are you?" Chelsea called an hour later. Numbuh 4 came out of the garbage, and wiped himself clean. "Where do we sit?" he asked. "Over there," Chelsea replied. She pointed to a table with two girls: Rachel and another new one. They headed over and sat down. Numbuh 4 had to sit under the table, as to not be seen.

"Chelsea, what took you so long?" Rachel asked, annoyed.

"I just forgot my lunch money in my locker," Chelsea lied.

"Oh," said the new girl. She was wearing a long, dark-purple skirt. Her shirt was black and short-sleeved, with Gothic writing on it, saying a message that was unreadable. She was not wearing any make-up, but had shiny black boots on. Something about her made her smell funny.

"Don't try to be sarcastic, Nikki," Rachel said.

"Who said I was trying to be sarcastic?" Nikki snarled.

"I did," Rachel declared. Chelsea sighed and started to eat her lunch, which was a Caesar salad, with a piece of fish beside it.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 4 munched through the pastries and sweets very quickly. "Mmmmmmmmm," he whispered. Suddenly, he felt his nose vibrate. He was going to sneeze. The scent on Nikki was probably daffodils, as Numbuh 4 was allergic to them.

"Achoo!" Numbuh 4 sneezed out crumbles of cake onto Rachel's foot.

"Ewwwww!" Rachel screamed. "Something went on my foot!"

Chelsea tried to stop Rachel from looking under the table, but she failed.

Numbuh 4 looked at horror as Rachel stared at him. "This is it," he thought. "I'm dead."

More suspense. I'm sorry if I didn't answer some of your questions, but more info is in the next chapter. Oh, and could some one plz tell me the REAL names of the KND members. Like Numbuh 5's real name is Abby, but I don't know how to spell the rest. Is Wallabe spelled right? Well, bye,

TelepathicPrincess


	3. Remembering KND

**The Trip to the Future**

Hey, I'm back. Anyways, I know Kuki's look is well, unexpected, but it doesn't matter. I like random stories and moments. And thank u to anyone who reviewed. And special thanks if u gave me the names. I spelled Numbuh 4's name wrong and I'm sorry. Well, no more delays, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 3: Remembering KND**

Rachel looked under the table, and said, "There's nothing there except a bunch of sweets!"

Nikki smiled and said, "You must be going crazy." Rachel scowled, while Chelsea sighed. Numbuh 4 didn't understand.

"How come she didn't see me?" he thought. He finished his food.

"Maybe it was a rat and it ran away when it saw your hideous face," Nikki joked.

"Ha ha, very funny," Rachel replied.

"Not as funny as your face," Nikki said back. Would these two ever stop? Rachel was about to respond when the bell rang.

"Thank goodness," Chelsea thought. "Saved by the bell."

Rachel and Nikki headed to class. When they noticed Chelsea didn't follow, they called, "You coming, Chelsea?"

"Yeah, just throwing out my lunch. You go on ahead," Chelsea replied. She threw out her lunch as her friends left and got Numbuh 4.

"That was close," Numbuh 4 said.

"Close!" exclaimed Chelsea. "You better watch out, silly child. Don't get me into trouble."

Numbuh 4 was shocked that one of his friends would be so cruel. He decided to change the subject.

"You said you wanted me to tell you about the past," he said. "So I will." They just passed Chelsea's locker.

"Why are we stopping here?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Gym is this period and I need to get my MP3 player," Chelsea explained. "I like to listen to music while running tons of laps." She got her MP3 and they headed outside.

"Do you know what the Kids Next Door is?" asked Wallabee.

"I don't remember," Chelsea replied. "An organization of kids, I think."

"Right!" Numbuh 4 was impressed. "We fought adults, and teenagers. Do you remember our team members?"

"Uhhh…some bald guy, a fat nerd, a cool girl, me, and a stupid, weird, "tough" boy."

"YES! You remember!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed. But then he thought about how she described the teammates.

"You think I'm stupid, weird, and tough?" he asked.

Chelsea didn't reply. Suddenly, Numbuh 4 got an idea. "Lemme see your wrist,"

He demanded.

Chelsea did as told. Numbuh 4 saw the bracelet that he made her for her 11th birthday. He stared at it, mezmerized.

"You look mezmerized," Chelsea said. "Which is the name of my fave CDs, so now, since you got me into it, I'm gonna listen to it." She listened to the CD Mezmerize on her MP3.

"But don't you wanna learn more?" Numbuh 4 questioned.

"At gym class," Chelsea replied, and together they walked to gym class, almost hand in hand.

Wow, that was short. And no suspense this time. Now, tell me the name of the band; Mezmerize is their CD. And tell me their single, if u can. Hint hint: heavy metal band, and it's one of my faves, too. Now, where could u look to find one of my fave things…

TelepathicPrincess


	4. The Awkward Moments

**The Trip To The Future**

Finally, I am back on again. Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince was incredibly fantastic. So, thanx to Varsha for helping me with this idea for this chapter. I hope this is funny and awkward. Oh, and the band is System of a Down. And what I meant is that she downloaded all the songs of the CD onto the MP3. Sorry for any confusion. Hey sandyosa! Of course you know a lot about me, you fool! You're my friend!

**Chapter 4: The Awkward Moment(s)**

Chelsea and Numbuh 4 arrived at the field where gym class took place. The scene was not that exciting, just a bunch of teenagers waiting for their gym teacher to announce when the lap running began. Numbuh 4 noticed some teens heading to what seemed like a washroom, and Chelsea was also heading there.

"Where are we going?" asked Numbuh 4.

"I have to go change for gym class," replied Chelsea.

"Can I come?" pleaded Numbuh 4. Chelsea just stared at him.

"Are you mad?" she said. "No." She turned and walked away. "Stay there," she called.

Numbuh 4 got more curious by the minute as he saw Chelsea head into the change rooms.

"There must be something really cool in there that she doesn't want me to see," he thought. "But I'm going anyways."

He ran to the change rooms and headed inside. There were two doors; one with a picture of a tall figure in pants and another with a picture of a tall figure in a dress. Numbuh 4 thought of where to go for a moment, until he got pushed into the door with a figure wearing a dress on it by a group of boy-crazed teenaged girls.

"And did you see his dimples, he's sooooooo cute!" said one of them. Numbuh 4 saw that this girl had dark skin, long curly hair tied up, and was wearing a blue and white sport suit and cool running shoes.

"You girls go in there and I'll wait out here," she said loudly, in a very recognizable voice. Her friends nodded. Numbuh 4 saw that this girl was none other than Numbuh 5 or Abigail of the Kids Next Door. Numbuh 4 wanted to shout her name, but he didn't want to be seen in _there_.

Suddenly, Numbuh 4 caught a glimpse of black clothes on a stall door, and knew that Chelsea was in there.

"Chelsea is in there; I can just feel it," he said to himself. He said this too loudly, as Abigail heard him and headed to the spot where he stood.

"And who are you?" she questioned, startling Numbuh 4. He turned around and faced Abigail.

"I'm Numbuh 4," he said, quivering. "And you're Numbuh 5, or Abigail."

Abigail gasped. "How do you know me?" she asked. "And is it really you, Numbuh 4?"

"Yes," Numbuh 4 said, relieved that someone here knew him. "How do you remember me? I thought you were decommissioned years ago."

"Never mind that," said Abigail quickly. "Why are you in here, you fool?"

"I befriended Chelsea, and just wanted to see what she was doing here," Numbuh 4 whispered.

"WHAT?" yelled Abigail. "You must be mad, coming in here; this the girl's change room, not the _boy's _change room, you fool!"

"I'm sorry," Numbuh 4 responded. "I just-hey, is that a bra?" he said, noticing a black bra on top of Chelsea's stall.

"Don't go there, you fool!" cried Abigail. (A/N: Pretend she's talking like Mr. T the wrestler )

"Why?" he asked. "Bra stands for Battle Ready Armor, and I need to get rid of it."

"No, no, you fool," said Abigail hurriedly. "A bra is just- oh never mind, you fool! Just don't go there!" But Numbuh 4 already headed to that stall. He took the bra, and put it on.

"Battle Ready Armor ON!" he yelled. Unexpectedly, Chelsea opened the door to the stall, and let out a horrifying shriek. "AHHHHHHHH…!"

Numbuh 4 looked up at her with puppy-dog eyes, swelling with tears.

"I'm real sorry," he managed to choke out. He took off the bra and gave it to Chelsea, who almost slapped it out of his hands.

"Let's go," she said firmly. As they headed out the door, they noticed Abigail following them.

"What do you want?" snapped Chelsea. Apparently, she was in no mood to talk.

"Your little friend there was not funny, but of course, who ever said Numbuh 4 was funny?" Abigail said.

Chelsea was shocked at this. "How do you know-?" she started, but was interrupted by the screeches of the dimwitted popular girls.

"Ohhhhhhh, they're sooooooooo adorable!" they said in unison. They were pointing to a box of _new _Rainbow Monkey_z_. "We need to hug them!"

Numbuh 4 took this time to see how different the popular girls dressed from Chelsea. The popular girls worepretty mini-skirts that were a bright sickly-colored pink and matching tank tops. They had on expensive looking running shoes, and their hair was still let down.

Chelsea wore a black, loose t-shirt with black capris and equally looking expensive running shoes. However, her hair was tied up, which was a huge surprise for Numbuh 4.

"Weird," said Abigail, shaking her head. "I've never liked Rainbow Monkeys."

Numbuh 4 quickly remembered something. "But you do like that guy you were talking about in the change room," he said. "With dimples and he's soooooooooo cute!" he mocked.

Abigail looked embarrassed and said, "Shut up, you fool!

"Wonder who it is?" Numbuh 4 pretended to wonder. "I betcha it's Numbuh 2, or maybe Numbuh 1 or maybe Maurice…"

Chelsea didn't pay attention to them. They had a faint reminder of her friends, Nikki and Rachel, arguing. Instead, Chelsea was paying attention to the Rainbow Monkeyz. Her head was full of thoughts of the beautiful things, all cuddly, and cozy, and warm… "No," she thought. "Must resist these things. I vowed to give up Rainbow Monkeyz ever seen I became a teen…" However, she couldn't resist. She slowly marched to the toys, hypnotized, and drooling.

"I know you wanna kiss Numbuh 2," said Numbuh 4, annoyingly.

"Oh just shut it, you fool!" Numbuh 4 shouted. "At least I don't have a crush on Numbuh 3!"

This shut up Numbuh 4 and stopped Chelsea. Chelsea returned to her normal self, except now she was entirely angry. She stormed to Abigail and bellowed right in her face, "What you talking about?"

"Nothing, you-" Abigail started.

"FOOL!" Chelsea interrupted and finished for Abigail. "STOP SAYING THAT, _YOU FOOL_! THIS DUMB KID NEVER HAD A CRUSH ON ME CAUSE I'M NEVER GONNA HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!"

Numbuh 4 looked as if about to cry. Abigail was simply shocked. She whispered in a trembling voice, "But you do have a crush on Wallabee Beatles, as I saw you staring at him yesterday in gym class and jumping for joy when hesmiled at you." She did not add, "you fool." Chelsea had on an expression, a very dark one, almost as dark as her clothes.

More suspense! Chelsea was really OOC(out of character). And I hope it was funny and awkward! I'm gonna update when I get _at least_ 25 reviews. So R&R if you want me to update! And which KND episode is your fave? My fave is operation F.O.O.D.F.I.T.E cuz of the music. Thanx again to Varsha for the suggestion of the change room scene!

**TelepathicPrincess**


	5. What?

**The Trip to the Future**

I'm updating so quickly because I'm getting reviews so fast. Thank you guys so much! And I'm getting inspiration from KND, which is on now. I'm watching Operation M.A.U.R.I.C.E for the fifth-hundredth time. DOWN WITH CREE! Lol, anyways, here's chapter 5, with the introductions of Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr., Wallabee Beetles, Nigel Uno, and Lizzie whatever. Oh, and there's TONS of romance. I'm kinda thinking of changing the Lizzie/Numbuh 1 pairing. I don't like it no more, but I'll keep it, unless you don't want me to. And for those of you confused as to why Numbuh 5 remembers Numbuh 4, well it's related to the episode I'm watching. I guess it'll be revealed sometime in the story.

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't the young man, with the flowers, and the-oh you know what I mean_."- Numbuh 5's dad, in this episode. :)

**Chapter 5: What?**

"How dare you say that, you little-?" Chelsea started, but got interrupted by a very memorable voice. It was a voice that Numbuh 3 loved to hear in her old days in KND, a voice that she could never forget. It was Wallabee Beetles' 16-year-old voice.

"Hi Chelsea," Wallabee said. It sounded as if he sang it softly, but he didn't. As you could probably guess, Numbuh 4 in the future was totally popular and gorgeous. He wore baggy jeans, and an orange sweatshirt. He had on blue posh sneakers, and had short blonde hair. He was surrounded by tons of girls, all probably the other popular girls.

Chelsea blushed deeply. This was the person she was yelling about, and now he was right here. What if he heard all of the things she just shouted? Chelsea took these thoughts out of her head, and muttered, "Hi."

"I couldn't have helped but noticed that you were-," Wally started but as soon as he looked down, he gave a gasp. "What're you doing here?" he demanded, looking at himself in the past.

Numbuh 4 quivered. Abigail suddenly talked. "Wallabee, can we talk alone?"

The girls surrounding Wally suddenly had a look of scorn on their faces.

"But Wolly, remember, we gotta go to dance class," the girls begged.

"It's OK," Wally said. "You go ahead, I'll catch up later." The girls angrily marched out of the field, and headed to dance class.

"I hate dance class, it's so annoying. And I hate when they call me, Wolly," Wallabee muttered. "Now, what do you wanna talk to me about?"

"It's him," Abigail said, pushing Numbuh 4 (the young one) in front of her.

"So?" Wallabee said. "That's just Joey, my little bro. And what are you doing here, anyway, Joey?"

"You fool, that's not Joey, it's you!" Abigail said, impatiently.

"What?" Wallabee said, confused.

"This is you, Numbuh 4," Abigail uttered. "You, when you were 10!"

"No way," Wallabee said slowly. "How did he get here?"

"Good question," Abigail said. "Fool, how'd you get here?"

"Uhhhhhh, ummm, time machine," Numbuh 4 whispered. He was completely scared.

"Time machine! I don't remember no time machine!" Wallabee exclaimed.

"Do you remember anything?" Abigail asked. In the past, Numbuh 4 was a complete moron.

"Of course you don't remember, as this just happened now, and it will reflect upon us soon," Chelsea suddenly said. "Whatever is done in the past will change the future, and the future now is not changed, because this event has not passed by us yet."

Abigail looked surprised that Chelsea knew such things. Wallabee looked simply stunned and confused, and so did Numbuh 4.

"What the crud did you say?' Numbuh 4 asked.

"Yes," agreed Wallabee. "What was that about?"

"Never mind," Abigail answered for Chelsea. "But, Numbuh 4444, we need you to come to TND Moonbase. We got a message signifying an important meeting."

"Yes," Chelsea concurred. "We got to go."

"Better than dance class," shrugged Wallabee.

"But we gotta go get Numbuhs 1111 and 2222 first," Chelsea said.

"Yes, Numbuh 3333," Abigail said. "Let's go." They headed inside to the cafeteria, where there were more students eating lunch.

"Different lunch period," Chelsea explained. They walked to a table filled with jocks eating lunch and laughing their heads off.

"And then I told her, if we don't hang together, we'll hang separately!" a tall brown-haired teen said. He wore a blue jacket, brown shirt, and brown pants, and had on yellow tinted glasses. He looked very popular and handsome. (A/N: Plz don't nagtome about how Hoagie looked in K.I.S.S; I forgot his appearance and am trying my best to remember.)

Everyone laughed, including a black-haired boy whop looked oddly familiar. He had long shaggy black hair and wore black sports pants and a long white shirt. The best feature of this good-looking young man was his wide bright blue eyes.

"Hello guys!" called a girl who came running to the jocks' table.

"Oh no," muttered the brown-haired teen.

The girl was quite short compared to the other teens at the school. She wore a pink t-shirt with a sparkly flower on it and a purple glittery skirt. She had a lot of jewelry on and wore shimmering shoes. Obviously, the girl had a knack for shiny things.

"Soooooo, are you gonna ask me to the dance this Friday?" she asked the black-haired teen with blue eyes.

"Of course I am, I'm your boyfriend," replied the black-haired teen.

"That's all I wanted to know," the girl said, "because math is next period so I gotta go eat my lunch. Bye!"

"Bye," the black-haired boy muttered, annoyed. The girl marched away to her own friends.

"I don't get it," the brown-haired boy said to the black-haired one. "Why are you dating her? I always thought you liked-,"

"AHEM," Abigail coughed on purpose. "Hello, Hoagie and Nigel."

"WHAT?" Numbuh 4 suddenly cried out. "That's Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2! Are you serious?"

"Shut it, you fool!" Abigail yelled. "Let's go outside…NOW." She grabbed Hoagie's arm and Chelsea grabbed Nigel's. They dragged them outside, with Wallabee and Numbuh 4 following behind.

"What were you thinking, you fool?" Abigail shouted at Numbuh 4. "We could've been exposed because of you, you bratty kid!"

Numbuh 4 cowered. "Sorry," he whispered.

"But how does this kid know us?" Hoagie asked.

"Don't you see, it's Numbuh 4," Nigel said wisely.

"Is it really you Numbuh 4?" asked Hoagie. "How'd you get here?"

"Yes, it's me, Numbuh 2, and I got here through time travel," Numbuh 4 said.

"No, no," snapped Nigel. "My name is Numbuh 1111, his is Numbuh 2222, hers Numbuh 3333, yours, in the future, Numbuh 4444, and hers Numbuh 5555. We are in the TND, which is after KND. Some operatives get selected to stay and fight adults, _secretly_, and they're in the Teens Next Door."

"And you're not supposed to shout it out, you fool!" Numbuh 5555 shouted.

"Numbuh 5555, how ironic thatyou're doing the shouting," Numbuh 1111 said.

"So, back then, that was Lizzie?" Numbuh 4 asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," Numbuh 1111 responded.

"It looked as if you didn't like her that much."

"Well, I don't," snapped Numbuh 1111. "She's obsessed with shiny things, and is annoying, always trying to flirt with me, and she's not as pretty as some of the other girls here."

"I think you should date some one else," Numbuh 2222 said. He cast Numbuh 3333 an oddly furtive look as he said it.

"Speaking of love, the school dance is coming soon," Numbuh 4444 said. "And I still don't have a date." Numbuh 3333 had a look of hope on her face.

"I don't wanna take Lizzie," Numbuh 1111 said. "I'm gonna break up with her."

"Really?" Numbuh 2222 said. "Then who's gonna be the new miserable girlfriend of Nigel Uno?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Numbuh 1111 said. "But look who's talking. You don't even have a girlfriend. You just broke up with her."

"Oh, yes I do," Numbuh 2222 said. "Abby, wanna be my girlfriend and go to the dance with me?"

"Really?" Abby said, dreamily. "I'd love to."

Just then, Nikki and Rachel, Numbuh 3333's friends, ran by them into an alley beside the cafeteria.

"Looks like trouble," Numbuh 1111 said. "Let's go."

More suspense! So, should I make it Nigel/Lizzie? I really don't want to. I prefer Nigel/Kuki. Yes, yell at me, I don't care. I'm into Nigel/Kuki now. Anyways, I'm gonna update at 40 reviews. Yes, that's gonna take a while, but I wanna update my other fics. I'm creating some new KND fics too…

**TelepathicPrincess**


	6. The Plot Against the Popular Girls

**The Trip to the Future**

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I was busy with school and other stuff. No pairings are changing from the original KND show. Without further ado, I present this chapter!

**Chapter 6 : The Plot Against the Popular Girls**

Chelsea, Wally, Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel ran to the shadows in which Nikki and Rachel had just entered. Actually, Nigel tried to make the team stop and go to the Moonbase for that meeting, along with Chelsea, who was convinced her friends Nikki and Rachel wouldn't hurt her or the TND, but Nigel got a call from the Moonbase who told him that they should investigate.

"My friends won't hurt us," Chelsea stated for the ninth time.

"But we gotta investigate," Abby said, doubting what Chelsea said. Finally, as they reached the alley, they saw why Nikki and Rachel were there. Beside them were a handful of black items, all of which were gothic. There was some lovely dark black as a black leopard paint, along with black broken hearts and roses, and let's not forget the grey sparkles that you could not miss. The TND entered the spooky alley and Abby was first to speak.

"Nicole, Rachel, what are you guys doing?" asked Abby, a bit freaked out by a small sign that said "Dead but Beautiful" on it.

"Yeah, what is this stuff?" said Chelsea, who was amazed with all the gothic things near her.

"IT's revenge, Chelsea." That was the answer that came from Rachel's mouth.

"Revenge?" questioned Hoagie. "For who?"

"For those popular girls," answered Nikki.

"Why?" said Wally. He couldn't imagine life without his friends.

"Because, they're too preppy and girly and spoiled!" they answered.

This silenced Wally. Nigel moved forward and coughed. After his cough, he said this. "You really shouldn't be avenging the popular girls. I know you have a grudge, but we can't risk any injury."

"Oh, we won't injure them, it's worse than that," said Rachel. "We're going to redecorate their Rainbow Monkeyz." An evil grin spread across Rachel and Nikki's faces. A grin spread across Chelsea's face too. She was glad to see her two friends teaming up instead of arguing, and she hated the popular girls.

"Well, I say go for it," Chelsea finally said. Her team stared at her.

"What?" she asked innocently. "I hate those popular girls. I hate Rainbow Monkeyz. And it's not like they're going to injure anyone. Please let them go with their plot."

Nigel looked at the approving nods of Abby and Hoagie, but saw the thumbs down of Wally. Numbuh 4 just stood there, silent.

"Wally, I know you don't like the popular girls deep down," said Nigel.

"But they're my only friends," he replied.

"They're not really your friends when you think about it," said Hoagie quietly. Wally considered this. hen he thought of all the times they bossed him around and called him 'Wolly'. He made up his mind. "Fine," he said looking down. "They can go ahead."

Chelsea looked at the 11 year old Wally, who nodded happily. 'Get rid of those girly girls,' he thought.

"So," she stated. "Care to start?" Rachel and Nikki nodded and pulled out a box from behind them. It looked like the box of Rainbow Monkeyz the popular girls were looking at earlier. Rachel took a yellow one out and Nikki took a pink one out. Before they began to work, Nigel made an announcement. "Just to let you know, we will be supervising you, so we can be sure there's no injury in your revenge."

Rachel and Nikki didn't answered but began to work.

30 minutes later...

Rachel and Nikki looked at their work proudly. They had transformed a dozen Rainbow Monkeys into Death Monkeyz. The pink one was all black with black hearts and the sign that said "Dead but Beautiful" on it. The yellow one Rachel was working on was all black with roses and grey sparkles on it. It looked sad, as if it had come across a tragedy. The other Rainbow Monkeyz were equally scary, and Rachel and Nikki placed them in the box. They carried the box outside, where everyone was running their 2nd last lap of gym. The TND and 11 year old Wallabee followed. Rachel and Nikki placed the box in its original spot, as everyone began to run their last lap. They immediately followed the teens running, as if they weren't gone. The TND decided to run too, but 11 year old Wallabee stayed behind and waited. After a couple of minutes, he saw the popular girls heading to the box of Rainbow Monkeyz. He watched patiently.

It ends here, I'm sorry if my updates aren't frequent, I'm just busy. Hope ya like it!


	7. Chapter 7:When Preps Attack

**The Trip to the Future**

_Okay, I am back and here is the new chapter and also this is Kuki/ Wally all the way!_

**Chapter 7: When Preps Attack**

"What happened?", "Who did this?", and "I am so totally upset!" were the words that came from the popular people AKA the preps.

Prep:

Petite

Revolting

Empty-headed

Person

Wally (the young one) just stood there, staring as the preps yelled and argued.

"I know who did this, it was the geeks!" one girl screamed, a girl wearing a pink skirt and pink spandex pants.

"No, it was the skaters! This is their style!" another girl yelled, wearing an ugly bright pink hoodie with black spandex pants.

"It was the goths!"

"It was the jocks!"

"It was my math teacher!"

All of these and more stupid accusations came from the preps, but only the third one was right, as it was two Goths that redecorated their Rainbow Monkeyz. However, no one knew that.

"I know!" cried a prep, who was behind another prep and so short that Wally couldn't see her. "It was Wallabee - Numbuh 4 froze- Beetles! That idiot was seen hanging with that goth Chelsea and his dumb jock friends and he ditched us!"

This prep was probably the smartest one. She had a 48 average, which made her the intelligent prep indeed.

The angry mob agreed in frustration. They exclaimed, "Get Wallabee!"

Meanwhile, Wallabee, Chelsea, Nigel, Abby, and Hoagie were treading back to Numbuh 4. Chelsea saw the mad crowd and grinned maniacally for a few moments, but as she was within 3 feet of the preps, her face became blank again.

"There he is!" cried the prep with black spandex pants. The crowd rushed to Wallabee and surrounded him.

"Hi Wolly," said a prep in a false sweet voice.

"Uh hi," Wallabee replied. Numbuh 4 watched from behind.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" she said, holding a Rainbow Monkeyz up to show him.

"Well…" Wallabee began but as he saw the sad look on Chelsea's face, he lied. "I did not have anything to do with this."

"Liar!" shouted a girl.

"Fiend!" shouted another.

"I broke a nail!" the girl with pink spandex pants yelled. Numbuh 4 stared.

"I seriously didn't do anything," Wallabee insisted.

"Well, then your gothic loser friend did!" cried the short prep. "Get him!" Wallabee and his pals ran as the preps chased him. Numbuh 4 caught up with his older version friends and the older version of himself.

"Now what?" Numbuh 4 whispered. "Those girls are vicious but they're as dumb as me!"

"I know," agreed Wallabee. "Wait… if you're dumb in the past, that means that I'm-"

"You'll never get away Wolly!" screeched the angry preps.

"Guys, I have a plan," Nigel gasped, running for his life, "get into the change rooms, where others are changing. The girls can't get you there Numbuh 4444!"

"Good idea," commented Hoagie.

"And what about us?" Abby questioned. "Those girls will kill us if we go into the girl's change room!"

"Well get in there and then get out the window, we'll do the same and we'll meet you outside!" commanded Nigel. They agreed and ran into their change rooms as Numbuh 4 ran to the back of the change rooms, waiting for the others.

Chelsea and Abby ran into the empty change room. Chelsea stood on a garbage can that Abby was holding and she busted the window. The glass popped out onto the grass and Chelsea climbed out. Abby climbed out as the first prep entered the room. They stood on the grass as Nigel came out, followed by Hoagie (with some difficulty) and then Wallabee.

"That was close," stated Numbuh 4.

"You're telling me," Abby said. "C'mon, let's go, the preps are dumb, but they'll come soon." The kid and teens ran away to the school, leaving the preps behind.

_Lol, the chapter is done. All the preps in my school wear spandex and hoodies, so it's based on them. Hope ya liked it!_


End file.
